AVP: The Human Predess
by RocknKitty
Summary: A young Aztec girl who is trapped in an Aztec pyramid thousands of years ago is taken by the Predators and taught their ways. But what happens when her 2 best friends are leaving to go back to the pyramid and she ends up going back to Earth?violencecurse
1. Chapter 1

AVP: The Human Predess  
Chapter 1  
Thousands of years ago, humanoids came from the sky to Earth. They taught humans how to build, and humans worshipped them as Gods. The Gods returned every 100 years, but would expect the humans to make a sacrifice. Humans were bred to make the ultimate prey, known to them as Great Serpents. The Gods would battle with the Serpents, to prove themselves as men and to earn a right of passage. But, the Gods did not always win against the Serpents. When the Gods did fail, they would make sure nothing survived, and would destroy a civilization over night if they had to. 

That is the back round of the great Gods of Earth. Everything and everyone has a back round, even me. 

My story begins when I was very young, only 3 years old. I lived with my Mother and Father, who earned their living in the great pyramid that we worshipped our Gods in. Yes, we were human. I was human. I am human. I am a human woman. We were called the Aztecs, a great civilization we were. It was a special day that day, for it was the day the Gods returned in 100 years. Mother and Father led the human sacrifices into the pyramid, and I followed them. But, we didn't get out of the pyramid in time. The entrance shut, and we were trapped inside the pyramid with the Gods and the Serpents. 

Father said, "Everything will be all right. I will find the exit. We will escape. Wait for me to return." Me and Mother were left alone, in the pyramid, and Father never returned. Mother began to worry. She found a large crack in the wall and put me in it.  
"Don't worry," she said calmly. "Mommy will be back. Mommy will be back for her baby…" She wrapped one of her two identical necklaces around my neck. On them both it had a flower imprinted on the front, and another flower on the back. "You take this," she said kissing me on the head, "For luck and protection by the Gods." Mommy left, caring her dagger to look for Father. 

I waited and waited for Mommy to return. She didn't for a long long time. So I started to look for Mommy. I walked around the pyramid, looking for Mommy, but something found me instead. Before I even knew it, one of the Great Serpents was in front of me. It growled and looked at me, but I stood there, only staring at it. The stories were right. It was the most horrifying thing I had ever seen. But then, when the serpent was about to kill me, something killed it. 

Three red dots were on the serpent's head, then, there was a blue light, and the serpent had no head. I looked to my right and there, there was a God. The God looked at me, up and down, then walked over to me. He knelt down to my level on one knee, and I looked up at him. 

"Mommy…?" I asked scared. 

The God looked at my Mommy's necklace on me, and then pulled something from his belt. He had Mommy's necklace. He pointed to the necklace, then he placed it on the ground. He had found it, but Mommy wasn't wearing it. 

My eyes started to grow tears as I understood, and I held my Mommy's necklace in my hands. The God pulled back some of my black hair from my face, and he made me look at him, as if telling me things would be okay. I stopped crying, and nodded. With one hand he carried me and he rejoined with the other Gods in the pyramid. 

We exited out of the pyramid, and there the Gods rejoined with the other Gods in a ship. One special God, who looked old and wise, looked at me then the God who had saved me. They spoke in their language, which I didn't understand, and the Elder God finally looked at me. He grabbed my chin and tilted my head left to right examining me, and he looked into my eyes. He stroked my head and looked at the other God. He spoke something, and then we were all on the ship. We left for the skies. Mommy was right. The Gods did protect me, and they always have ever since that day. 

I never remembered my old name, if I had one, but the elder God gave me a new name. My name is Zera, and I am a Human Predess. 

P.S: Zera is pronounced Z-ear-a


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I held onto the hand of the God who had saved me as we walked around the ship. I saw many other Gods, without their helmets on, but I wasn't afraid. I looked at them as if they were a normal person on Earth. Me and the God finally stopped at a door. He pushed buttons on a device on the wall near the door, and the door opened. We walked inside it.

The room inside was small and it looked like a bedroom. It had a small table, a bed, and a chair in the room. The God walked me to the bed, picked me up, and sat me on it. He then took off his helmet and looked at me. I looked back, and I reached for his helmet. He gave it to me, and I put it on my face, pretending to be just like him.

It sounded as if the God laughed. He took back his helmet, placed it on the table, and gently lay me down on the bed, stroking my hair. Then, he got up and opened the door.

"No!" I shouted. The God turned back at me. "They might come again…" I said scared. The God knew I was referring to the Serpents, and walked back to me.

He tried to tell me that there were no more serpents, but I didn't understand. Instead, he just sat in the chair waiting for me to fall asleep. I did soon enough, and my dreams were filled with the current events.

Everything was okay in the dream at first, I was there, and so where the Gods. Mommy and Daddy were with them, all waiting for me as I ran toward them happily. But they started to fade away. My happy face turned into a frown when they were finally out of sight. I heard a hissing noise behind me. I turned around and there was a Great Serpent, mouth opened and it was about to kill me.

I sat straight up panicking when I woke up. The God who had saved me was right beside me, looking at me. My face was full of tears. I hugged the God as I cried, but he just sat there, looking at me oddly.

"I want my Mommy!" I sobbed, my voice drenched in tears. The God seemed to nod, and he lifted me up.

He carried me around the ship again, and we entered another room. It was a fairly large room, with a white table, curtain, and many medical supplies. Then, a God wearing a white robe approached us. It was a female God, who looked slightly smaller then the male God and had slightly more feminine features. She looked at me and then at the God.

They spoke in their language again, which I didn't understand, and then the male God walked me over to the table. He sat me down on the table, which was surprisingly comfy, and walked back with the female God behind the curtain. Minutes later the female God returned, carrying what looked like a needle. Inside the needle, was a bright green liquid.

With one hand she held the needle, and with the other she stretched out my arm and turned it over to see my veins. She then put the needle down with other medical supplies, and cleaned a spot on my arm carefully. With one hand she held my hand, and with the other she grabbed the needle. She carefully injected the liquid substance into my veins, and I clenched her hand tight. When she had injected it all in, she took the needle out and gently rubbed my arm.

The male God approached back from the curtain, and the female God said something to him. He nodded, and walked out the door. The female God looked back at me, and gently rubbed the tears from my face. I smiled a little, and somehow I could tell that she was smiling back.

She reached for a wet cloth, and rubbed my face gently with it, and then she cleaned my whole body. She then wetted my hair, and washed it all out making it feel clean. After, she started to put my hair in the style her hair was in, and all the other God's. She gave me a small white robe to wear, and she put my Mommy's necklaces back on me. She inspected me carefully, and nodded. I smiled and then hugged her, and for once someone hugged back.

"Thank you" I whispered. She made a clicking sound and I knew it meant "you're welcome". I let go of her and I yawned. She looked at me and then showed me the table. I nodded and walked over to it. She then picked me up and placed me on the table. She left for a moment, and brought back a white blanket. She wrapped it around me and tucked me into bed. She gently stroked my face as if to say "Good night". My eyes started to flutter, and then I shut them completely. I soon fell asleep again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When I woke up the next morning, the female God was sitting at a small table in the room eating something. I sat up on the "bed", but she didn't notice.

"Un" I said trying to get her attention. She looked at me thoughtfully, almost as if to say 'Good Morning'. She walked over to me carrying something in her hand. I reached for her hand trying to find out what was in it. She looked at her hand, and then showed me what was in it. In her hand she had what looked like small, light brown nuts. She handed one to me, and I took it and smelt it. It had a sweet unknown smell to it. The female God took another nut from her hand, and ate it showing me they were okay to eat. I nodded and ate the nut too. They were delicious. She gave the rest of the nuts to me, and I munched them happily.

Then, the door opened. It was the same God who had saved me not long ago. I waved happily to him. He walked up to me and the female God and looked at what I was eating. I showed him the nuts, and offered one to him. He took it, and ate it. Then, surprisingly, he said something in Aztec. "Good" he said with a deep strong voice.

I nodded smiling. "Good!" I repeated. Then the female God tapped on the male God's shoulder. He looked and she pointed to the curtain. He nodded and they walked behind it again.

The female God returned after afew minutes, again with a needle and the unknown bright green liquid. This time she injected the liquid into my other arm, and then she rubbed my arm from the pain. The male God came out from behind the curtain, and walked over to me.

He stroked some of my hair back, and looked at me friendly. I smiled back at him. Then, he walked out the door. The female God walked back over to me and inspected my arms where she had injected the liquid into me. She made a clicking noise, and then looked at me. Then, she picked me up and carefully put me on the floor. I spent the rest of the day helping her around the room and some of the ship.

That night, she tucked me to bed and stroked my face gently like the night before. I now understood why the male God had sent me to be with the female God. She seemed to be the closest thing to a Mother on the whole ship I guessed. I went to sleep very quickly, and I had no dreams that night to scare me.

We traveled in the ship for about 8 months, and in that time I was watched over by the female God. I saw the male God who had saved me very often too, but I lived on the ship with the female God. Another God I saw sometimes was the elder God. He came to our room maybe once a week, always to inspect me or ask the female God things.

The female God made daily injections of the bright green liquid into my arm, and whenever she did there was always another God in the room. I never understood why, but I did know why she was injecting the unknown liquid into me. Within 2 weeks of the first injection into my arm, I began to understand what the Gods were saying. At first it was random words and noises, but I eventually understood all of it in afew months. I didn't have to worry about the Gods understanding me, because they somehow knew what I said in Aztec. I was finally able to communicate with the Gods.

The female God's name was Peta, and she took care of the sick and injured onboard the ship. The male God's name was Hanuknu, and he was a hunter and a warrior. I then learned that the Gods called themselves the Yautja, a race of people who believed in honor and hunting. The males would train themselves to become hunters and warriors, and the females would have the job to take care of their families and to train their daughters to become future wives. Sometimes, however, females would train themselves as warriors and hunters, like the males.

When 8 months had passed, the ship finally stopped somewhere. Peta took my hand and walked me around the ship. Then, we walked off the ship onto another world. This other world looked much like Earth, except it was much more beautiful.

This new planet had many similar buildings like the ones at home, but the planet had much more jungle life. Everywhere you looked there was a tree, even in the cities of the Yautja. The trees where much bigger and stranger looking then the ones on Earth, but I still felt somewhat at home.

There, on this new planet I lived with Peta in her home. It was a small building, made of large yellow bricks and the same bricks for the flooring. There were afew rooms, 2 bedrooms, a bathing room, an eating room and a sitting room all inside the house. Peta was not married and lived alone in her home but I lived with her for my first 2 years on the planet. Peta taught me to read and write the Yautja language, and she taught me to speak a little of it too. I was happy living with Peta, but things changed after 2 years.

What Peta and the other elders noticed about me was that I grew much faster than the other Yautja children my age. They soon found out that I didn't have as long of a life as them. They figured that I only had half a century to live, which was a very short life to the Yautja. So, when I was 6 years old, Peta told me that the elders were going to put me in a very long deep sleep.

"When will I wake up?" I asked her as they were setting up the deep sleep chamber.

"You'll wake up in a very long time." She said.

"Will you be here? And Hanuknu too?" I asked. "Will I dream about…them?"

"We might be…" she said stroking my hair away from my face. "The creatures won't come again, you'll be all right."

"Do you promise?" I asked looking into her eyes.

"I do." She said. She looked up as a Yautja stepped forward.

"We're ready for her." He said. Peta nodded and we started to walk to the room. In the middle of the room was a white tube, big enough for a Yautja to fit into and more then big enough for me to fit into too. I walked into the tube and Peta helped me inside.

"Just go to sleep," she said sweetly as I lay down in the tube. "No one will disturb you when you're asleep, and no one will do anything else."

I nodded and looked at her. I heard someone calling Peta's name from the room's entrance. She started to get up.

"I love you" I said as she turned to leave. She looked back at me and gently stroked my cheek. "I love you too" she said. Then she left, and the door shut behind her, and the tube started to seal up with me inside. I closed my eyes and started to fall asleep. I slept for a very long time before I woke up thousands of years later, still on the planet, and still living with the Yautjas.

**DU DU DUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNN!!!!!! Last Chapie of Zera's past ;) I'm hoping to have a few more reviews before I post up the next chapter evil laughter until then, see yaz!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, sorry this took so long to post up. I had to edit it an' stuff and I was gone ALL weekend at NERO with my bro. I had lots of fun too, but now I must work on this. And in response to **scarred by a grizzly**, I do not plan on giving up on this fanfic, and to make things better, I will have a sequel after! YEAH! does happy dance**

**Now time for bad news :( It will probably take longer to post up new chapters, now that school's comin' and stuff, but I will hopefully post a new chapie every week, at the least every 2 weeks. It also depends on how many fanfics I'm working on at once.**

**Now, enough of me talkin' and more of me writin':P or more like what I've written, but oh well:P enjoy this new chapie. Chapter 5 may be up later on this week or next week.**

Chapter 4  
Year: 2052  
I ran through the jungle trying to find another place to hide. '_Why did I leave my first hiding place?_' I kept asking myself in my mind. Behind me I could hear heavy footsteps running to catch up with me. I ducked my head under a branch and kept running looking for the best place to hide. I finally had to stop and catch my breath. Then, I heard the heavy footsteps start to come even closer toward me. I looked around. The only place to hide was a hole at the base of a tree trunk big enough for me to fit in and hide. I ran toward it and crawled inside. The follower came into my sight now, and I hoped I wasn't in sight of him. 

The one who had been following me was a Yautja hunter. He wore a helmet on his face, armor on his shoulders, arms, and some on his legs. He didn't have anything on his chest, but fishnet that covered his whole body, a necklace made of small animal skulls, and he wore brown shorts. **(His helmet looks like Scar's from AVP)**He looked around the jungle with his helmet on and soon his gaze landed on me. 

'_Don't see me, don't see me, don't see me_' I thought. The Yautja hunter approached me and stuck his head through the hole. I pressed my cheek against the wall hoping he couldn't see me. His helmet was inches away from my face. 

"I see you." he said. 

I sighed and started to come out of the hole. "No fair, Jek" I said as I stood up again on the ground. "You said you weren't going to use your helmet."

I flipped some of my dreadlock styled hair back and brushed off some dirt from my arms and belly. I wore an armor-like "bra" and bottom and wore armor-like boots up to my knees and armor gauntlets. I wore fishnet all over my body, and animal skulls across my chest and shoulder. I wore the two necklaces given to me by my Mother over my neck.

"I said I wasn't going to use my helmet for a while." Jek responded with a small chuckle. "You know, your first hiding place was better."  
"Oh, be quiet." I said looking around the jungle. "Where's Togen?" 

Suddenly, a figure jumped down from a tree near me and Jek. It was another Yautja hunter, only he wasn't wearing his helmet. He wore armor were Jek had armor, except that he had half of his chest plate on himself. He too was wearing fishnet all over himself and brown shorts. 

"You **do** know your first hiding place was better." the Yautja said. 

"Both of you be quiet." I said somewhat annoyed. Then we all laughed together. 

These two Yautjas were Jek and Togen, both male teenagers about the age of 27 in human years. I was thousands of years old, but the years I had spent living on this planet out of my deep sleep were 22 years. I was now 26 in human years and was slightly younger then Jek and Togen. Jek and Togen were my friends, but we all saw each other as siblings. 

When I had first came out of my deep sleep, I didn't know any of the new Yautjas around me. But the Elder told me who I would stay with, which happened to be with Jek's family. Togen was not related to me or Jek, but he was our closest friend, and the three of us where together almost always. Since Jek was my "brother", I stayed with him in his home instead of me living by myself in another house. Togen lived in his own home, and every day we would meet and spend the rest of the day together. We had grown up together as friends, and had stayed friends for years. 

Although only men could train to be warriors and hunters among the Yautja, I trained myself as a both with Jek and Togen and from many years of training I grew up strong. Compared to Jek and Togen, however, I was very small and weak. All of the Yautja towered about 1 or 2 feet above me, no matter how much I trained myself to become stronger and taller. I exercised and practiced my fighting skills every day to push myself to the limit, which was still a very long way away. But, because of my efforts to become stronger, I was a strong and skilled warrior, and I knew that if I was a Yautja, I would be one of the best. 

I looked up towards the sky to see the suns beginning to set. "The suns are going to set soon." I said. I looked back at Jek and Togen. "Shall we watch them?" 

Togen looked at Jek and Jek at Togen. "All right." they both said. 

The suns would start setting in minutes and we had finally come to our tree. Jek and Togen climbed up first, and then I followed. I dug my nails into the bark of the tree and kicked my feet into the tree to help me climb up. Jek offered a hand down to me. "No" I said. I clenched my hand into a fist to activate a device on my boots. On both of my feet spikes made of a non-burnable metal burst out and I used them to help me climb. It was a device I made myself, to help me climb different types of landscapes and to be used as a weapon. I finally reached the large branch that Jek and Togen were sitting on. I seated myself in between them and I looked at the branch above us. There were engravings in the wood. Engraved in the wood it said "J**ek Togen** and **Zera**". 

"Do you remember when we signed our names on this tree?" I asked them both still looking up at the engraved branch. They both looked up at the engravings. 

"I do," Togen said. "We were 10 and you were 9." 

Jek nodded. "So many years have gone by…" 

I nodded too and looked at the sunsset. I always loved to watch the 2 orange and one yellow suns set. It was a beautiful thing to see. "And so many years to go through still…" 

Jek and Togen looked at each other, I could see it from the corner of my eyes. "Something's wrong." I said facing them both. "Something's wrong and you won't tell me. What is it?" 

Jek and Togen looked at each other and sighed.

"We know," Jek began, "that you are familiar with the 100-year-old ritual to go back to Earth to kill the ultimate prey. It is what every man has to do to prove themselves worthy of adulthood and a wife." 

"I am familiar with the ritual." I said. Small images of my past started to creep into my mind. I shook my head from them. "What does this have to do with you two?" 

"Three teenage men are supposed to be picked to go to Earth and fight the-" Togan said but I interrupted him. 

"I know of the ritual!" I said somewhat angry. The images kept creeping into my head. I wanted this conversation to be over soon to rid the images away. "What does this have to do with you two?" I asked again. 

"We…Togan and I, have been 2 of the 3 chosen to go through the ritual this time." Jek said. "We will be leaving in one week." 

"What?!" I said. "You can't leave! You are my friends! My brothers! Isn't there another way? Another ritual? One that gives you a greater chance of living?!" 

"We can't change the Elder's mind, Zera." Togen said. "If we could stay we would, but…" 

"We have to do this!" Jek finished. "There is no other way." 

I hung my head down and clenched my fists and bit my bottom lip. I couldn't let this happen. 

"Zera, do you understand that we must go?" Jek asked. I nodded my head slowly but didn't look up at them. "Then why are you trying to make us stay?"

"Because…Because…" I said. Tears were trying to pull through my eyes but I held them in. I didn't cry often, and I didn't want to cry now. "Everything that has ever been close to me has always disappeared or died." I said. "My Mother and Father were killed thousands of years ago by the creatures of that same ritual, and the ones who saved me and helped me are now dead too." I looked at both of them. "You already know all that," I said, "But it seems that everyone that I have considered family has died. You two are the only family I have left in this whole universe. If you two died…who would I have left?" 

Jek and Togen were silent for a moment. "If we died," Togen said, "You would always have your mate to live with." 

I snorted. "Togen, I have no mate, you know that. No man would ever want to marry me." 

"And why not?" Jek said. 

"Don't play stupid with me you two!" I said almost yelling. "I know that I am a human, who was raised by Yautjas and taught their ways. I know that I am a worthless, weak, cowardly pathetic creature, that only exists for fun in game!" I couldn't hold back the tears anymore. I cried as I talked. "No man in the city would marry me because of what I am. I barely even know anything about my race other then why the Yautja hunt them!" I held my face in my hands now. Jek and Togen sat there, sinking in everything I had just said. "If I lose you two…I have nothing left." 

"Zera…" Togen said. He lifted my head and looked me in the eye. That meant I had to listen to what he said, he always meant that when he did it. "Tomorrow speak to the Elder about this situation. Think over what you will say over night, and think about your answers to his questions too." I nodded slightly. "I'm sure that the Elder will listen." 

"All right." I said taking a deep breathe. "I'm sorry…for acting up…" 

"Zera, it's all right." Jek said. "We're family. We have to listen to what all of us have to say, no matter what it is. You just want to know who you are inside, and you want to stay with your family." 

"There's one more thing I want to know too. Something that I have wondered for a very long time now." I said looking up at the now starlit sky. "What has become of my race, the humans?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Right, first thing's first. Sorry this chap took a while to post up. I've been busy lately and I haven't been able to get on the right cpu TT **

**Another thing! I do NOT own Alien, Predator, or AVP. I also do not own someone mentioned in this chap. That someone belongs to Oracle Dragon. I DO however own the story idea, and the characters (Zera, Jek, Togen, the Elder, others coming up in next few chaps, etc). That's pretty much all I have to say for now. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

I walked back home with Jek in silence. It was very dark at night, and the two moons only lit it up somewhat. I walked behind Jek because I couldn't see were I was going. Unlike Jek, I did not see with heat vision. I only saw things with color, like every human did. We finally reached our small home, and we walked inside.

"I'm taking a bath." I told Jek as he put his armor and helmet away. I walked to the bathing room and shut the door. I ran hot water into the tub, and steam lifted into the air. I looked at myself through the mirror. I made a face in disgust. My black dreadlock styled hair was a mess, and I had small scratches from running in the jungle. I took my hair out of its dreadlock style and I ran my hands through my hair. I looked over at the tub seeing it was almost full. I walked over and stopped the water. I then removed my armor and undergarments, and stepped into the tub and lay down in it. The hot water was soothing, and it helped take my mind off things.

I looked at my hands. The black "paint" on my fingernails was starting to come off. _'I'll have to put more on'_ I said to myself. The black paint was another way to help me fit in, along with my dreadlock styled hair.

I dunked my hair into the water and began cleaning it. It felt good to clean it after running through the jungle all day. I then got out of the tub and put my hair back in its dreadlock style. I drained the water out of the tub and put on my undergarments. I carried my armor to my room and walked inside. I put my armor away and then lay down on my bed and soon fell fast asleep.

I walked down the roads of the Yautja city to the Elder's palace. It was morning and all of the Yautjas were up and walking around doing their business. I wore my armor bra and boots, and a pair of black shorts, armor on the sides of my thighs. I wore this on days I would go into the city, the clothes and armor signifying I was a hunter, even though everyone knew.

I finally reached the long stairs to the Elder's Palace. I took a deep breathe, and began climbing the steps.

I entered the palace, and told the guards of my business there. One of them nodded, and I followed him to the Elder. We walked for afew minutes, and I looked at the artwork carved into the walls. On it were magnificent designs, created by the most creative and talented Yautja. There were some banners hanging from the walls and ceiling, all different colors but all had the Elder's name on them. Every banner in the Palace would have the current Elder's name on them, and if a new one was appointed, the banners would be changed and made to the new Elder's name. We finally reached a large room with a huge view of the city. In the middle of the room, was the Elder himself, sitting on the ground cross-legged, eyes closed, and meditating.

The guard and I walked up to the Elder; the guard bowed his head and walked back to the entrance of the room, while I bowed my head. Waiting for the Elder to speak to me, I kept my head bowed.

"Hello Zera." The Elder said, eyes still closed.

"Greetings Elder." I responded back, raising my head. "It is good to see you today."

"And it is good to see you too, Zera." His eyes still remained closed. "Why have you come to me today?"

I held my breath for a moment, and let out a small quiet sigh. "I have come to talk to you about the upcoming ritual."

"Which one?"

"The hundred year 'Right of Passage' ritual." I said. The Elder's eyes still remained closed, but I saw his face change for a moment.

"Ah, yes, that ritual. What of it?" he asked.

"Jek and Togen told me that they were chosen to take part in the ritual, and I only ask one question." I said.

"What is your question?" The Elder's eyes were still closed.

"Who is the other taking part in the ritual?" I asked.

"Rolk is taking part in the ritual with Jek and Togen." The Elder said firmly. _'Damn'_ I thought in my head. "Why do you ask?"

I flinched for a moment. I wasn't expecting the Elder to ask me that. "I…I was wanting to go with Jek and Togen and take part in the ritual." I said.

"Because you were afraid they would die performing the ritual?"

"Yes."

"Do you doubt in your brothers' skills?"

"No Elder, I do not." I said.

"Then why do you worry that they would die in the ritual?" the Elder asked. Hs eyes were still closed.

"Because Jek and Togen are the only family that I have left, Elder. If they die, I have no one else to turn to." I said firmly.

"You always will have the chance of being chosen for a mate." The Elder said.

"Elder," I said. "I know what I am. I know I am a human, living among Yautjas. I am nothing more then a pathetic human that no man would ever want for his mate. I can not produce the children any man would want."

"Zera," The Elder rose to his feet and opened his eyes. He looked down upon me and grasped a hand on my right shoulder. "Never say that. Never. You may be human, but deep inside your heart and soul you a pure Yautja. I know this."

"Elder…" I said, touched by his words. The Elder was very kind and wise. These were the greatest words I had ever heard him say.

"There has been one like you before, Zera. An _**Outsider**_ among their people. But you, you are different. Never think for one moment that you are lower then your peers for your appearance. You are a true Yautja underneath."

I nodded my head and the Elder removed his hand. He walked to the window, his back towards me. I stayed were I was.

"Elder, I still ask if I may go with Jek and Togen to take part in the ritual. I am strong." I said determined.

"Zera, the 'Right of Passage' ritual is not about strength. It is about skill, wisdom, and to prove yourself." He said, arms across his chest. "But I think I sense another reason you want to take part in the ritual." The Elder turned back to me.

"There is no other reason, Elder." I said. He raised an eyebrow. I didn't want to tell him the other reason I wanted to take part in the ritual, but it seemed I had too. "I…I want to see what has become of the human race."

The Elder's face changed again for a moment. "Do you know why I said you were different, Zera?"

"No, I do not, Elder." I said.

"Humans living on Earth are much different than you Zera. They are greedy, lust and hunger for power, and enjoy in pain and suffering of others. They engage in wars with each other all the time, and only few you will find are honest and caring. If you go back to Earth, you will be horrified at what they have become."

"I still wish to go Elder. At least to see one of my kind once more, before my life is ended." I was still determined, no matter what the Elder said. I still wanted to take part in the ritual, and in doing so, I would be able to see another human, seeing as they were used to breed the prey.

The Elder sighed and turned back to the window. I took this as my queue to leave and bowed then turned around to leave.

"Zera," I heard the Elder say. I stopped in my footsteps. "There will still be three males taking part in the ritual…" _'Why is he telling me this?_ I thought confused. I already knew that.

"But there will be one female going with them." I turned my head back to him, seeing him smile with his upper mandibles, and I smiled back.

"Thank you Elder." I said, bowing my head once more. I walked out of the palace and back home, to tell Jek and Togen the great news.

**Finally! Sorry it took so long to update! I'll try to get the next one up next weekend. See yaz!**


	6. Chapter 6

**YEAH! ANOTHER CHAPTER! WOOOOOO:P Thank you everyone so far for readin' and reviewin', and thank you anyone who just reads the fic hope ya like this chapter! I hope it ain't too short. ****  
**

**  
****P.S: if you were wondering about the Elder's comment about an Outsider, please read my good ole' friend Oracle Dragon's fanfic Outsider. It's really good, and My Celtic Predator says it's good, so it is! yes, I wuv my Celtic Predator and my Grid alien ****  
**

Chapter 6 

"The Elder really approved ?" Togen said astonished. 

"Yes, he did!" I said. I took a violent bite into the raw meat in front of me. "So we leave in 5 days, all together." 

Jek fiddled with the glass in front of him as we sat in mine and Jek's house at the table. "You're sure you want to go through with this Zera?" 

"Why wouldn't I?" I said taking another bite out of the meat. 

"Well, knowing Rolk, he may be angered that you're coming with us." he said. 

I shrugged. "He'll have to deal with it. I don't care if he's as angry as a Vagorna Hawk who hasn't eaten in 3 days." 

"He does get easily pissed off though. You might want to stay clear of him for a while, okay?" Togen agreed. 

"Fine," I said. "I could easily beat him in a match though." 

Togen and Jek smirked, and I lay back in my chair. "I wonder what it will be like back on Earth." I said looking at the ceiling. 

"Well we won't be there for sight seeing." Togen said sternly. 

I looked at him and frowned. "You're no fun." I said playfully. We all laughed, and I stood up and stretched. "Well," I said. "I'm going out for a while in the jungle. I'll try to be back before sunsset." 

Jek and Togen nodded, and I walked out of the door. I sometimes went to the jungle every now and then. There was one place in the jungle that I went to only by myself.

I sat on a large rock by the small river deep in the jungle. I sat with my knees pulled to my chest, my arms wrapped around my legs, and my eyes closed, listening to the river. I came here only when something was bothering me, or when I just needed to relax. I had a feeling I'd be here a little bit more these days.

I inhaled then sighed, taking in the heat of the jungle air and the cool river. I heard footsteps behind me. I crossed my legs and turned around to see Rolk standing afew feet away from me.

Rolk was about the same age as Jek and Togen, a young handsome male. He had an orange and redish skin, and his black dreadlocks went down to his waist. He wore brown shorts, some of his armor on his shoulders, arms, and legs, and he wore fishnet on his chest. Not only was he handsome, but he was an excellent hunter, he was strong, and he was an expert tracker. I wasn't surprised that he was able to find me out here in the jungle.

"Hello Rolk." I said greeting him. "What are you do-"

I wasn't able to finish my sentence when Rolk came charging at me and punched me in the chest. I flew backwards, landing in the river. With one hand on my sore chest, I did my best to reach the surface of the river before I would drown. When I reached the surface, I gasped for breath and swam as best as I could back to the rock I was sitting on earlier.

When I reached it, Rolk grabbed me by the waist and heaved me up to stand on my legs.

"What the hell was-" I tried to say. Rolk pushed me to a nearby tree and pushed his arm against my throat, and pushed his body against mine. I was trapped between him and the tree. I lifted my hands onto his arm, trying to pry his arm off of me. It wouldn't budge.

Rolk was growling and twitching his top left mandible. "Woman should not be participating in a man's hunt!" he yelled at me. Well, it seems Jek and Togen were right when they said Rolk would be pissed off.

"Funny," I said, having some trouble breathing. "I was going to tell you the same thing." I smirked as his eyes narrowed and his growling got louder.

"That wasn't smart to say to me Zera." He said.

"I'm surprised you even knew what I said!" I laughed.

Rolk roared in my face, but I didn't even flinch. He wasn't going to see me cower before him. He removed his arm from my throat, and moved a foot away from me, but before I could do anything he had grabbed me by the shoulders and threw me to the side.

I landed hard on the ground, but got back up instantly. I narrowed my eyes at Rolk and he did the same to me. We were already in a defensive position, ready for either of us to strike.

Rolk let out another roar, and charged at me. I jumped to the side before he could ram into me, and hit his back hard with a punch. Rolk turned his body and punched me at the side, and I struggled not to let out a cry of pain.

In return to his punch, I hit him on the side of his face, then hit the top of his head, and kneed his stomach. He let out a small groan, and then grabbed my leg. I yelped as he pushed me down, I fell onto my back and he towered above me. He lifted his foot ready to stomp on me, but as his foot came crashing down I rolled to the side. He let out a roar of anger as I got back up.

"Don't think you can stop me that easily." I spat breathing heavily.

"You don't know _what_ you're dealing with." He spat back.

"_You_ don't know what _you're_ dealing with!" I yelled as I charged for him.

Rolk hunched down in a defensive position, but instead of hitting him with my body, I jumped up and landed on his back. Rolk roared as he fell to the ground on his stomach, but thrust a hand up at me, catching my ankle. We were both on the ground now, side to side, but the fight wasn't over.

Rolk grabbed my shoulders with his hands, pinning me down as he jumped on top of me. He was on top of my stomach and his face was close to mine. The whole thing would have been romantic, if we didn't have a desire to rip each other to shreds.

I struggled under him but it was no use. I heard Rolk purr slightly, and looked up at his face. He was _enjoying_ this situation we were in.

"Do you _still_ think you can win against me?" he asked.

I smirked. "Hell yeah I do!" Rolk had forgotten completely about my arms, thinking he could hold me down with his weight and size. I punched him in the gut with one hand, and while he sat in pain I threw him off of me. I jumped up as he slowly got up. Once again Rolk was growling, back to his pissed off self.

"Want some more?" I said with a smirk and my eyes narrowed.

Rolk didn't say anything, but he charged at me again. I braced myself for impact, and lifted my hands up. I felt my whole body was in pain as he thrust his hands back at me, our hands now gripping onto each other, and he was forcing me back. I pushed back at him, trying to force him back, but I wasn't as strong as he was.

Rolk was staring me down, and I was staring back at him, my teeth clenched tightly. Rolk moved back slightly, which I didn't expect, and then he pushed at me with all his might and I let go of his hands and fell down.

I was in too much pain to get up. Rolk was standing over me, and he raised his foot and placed it on my chest. I looked up at him, panting and breathing heavily, and I saw he was too. Rolk smirked and I raised my eyebrow, and he lifted his foot off of me.

"You might make it Zera." He said. "I wait patiently to hunt beside when the hunt begins." With that he walked away, back to the city.

I got up, and just watched him leave. _'He was testing me?'_ I thought. I smirked. My smirk vanished when all the pain in my body returned. I clenched my teeth as I walked back to my home.

I looked up at the sky between the trees, and saw that me and Rolk had been fighting for quite some time. By the time I would get back home, it would be a little after sunsset.

'_Jek's going to kill me when he finds out what happened.'_ I sighed.

"Damn it Zera! Me and Togen _said_ to stay away from Rolk!" Jek scolded me as he was tending my bruises.

"It wasn't my fault and everything is okay. He won't do it again." I said.

Jek growled. "I'll give him a piece of my mind for what he did."

"Just never mind about it, okay?"

"No."

"Please Jek. It's all right. All he was doing was testing me, that's it."

"Fine. But if he decides to test you _again_ I'm going to test _him_." Jek smirked slightly.

"All right then." I said with a smile.

"Tomorrow we'll be packing things and putting things way in the house, okay?" Jek said. He inspected one last bruise on my side.

"Okay." I said scratching my arm. I got up and started for my room. "Good night Jek. I'll see you in the morning."

Jek nodded and left for his own room.

It was finally the day we had to leave. I walked alongside Jek and Togen, into the huge ship. Rolk was already on the ship probably in his quarters, and we would be too very soon. We got on the ship, and I turned around to look at the Yautja city once more.

"Zera…are you ready?" Togen asked.

I turned back to Jek and Togen and nodded, and we left for our rooms in the ship. I felt it take off and I knew there was no turning back. I took a deep breathe and sighed. This is what I had to do. No one can stop me, no matter who or what they are.

**sorry this took so long! I've been busy lately, but now hopefully I won't be! Maybe school, but oh well! I'll do my best to update A.S.A.P . See ya allz until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**New chap! okay...I have STRONG feeling that some fans may try to kill me in my sleep for this chapter, but hopefully Kope will be on watch and make sure that doesn't happen. Right Kope?**

**Kope- (is already asleep)**

**Right, I am doomed:P oh, and guess what I found out?! The name "Zera" does not belong to me! OMG, right?!:P right, the name Zera actually belongs to Disney, because in "The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride", the villain is named "Zira". And AVP doesn't belong to me, like I WOULD be able to own it, and another thing doesn't belong to me, it belongs to my friend Marcus.**

**Right, a small problem I have when I write my stories is that to show time has passed, people use 3 's (stars) to do so. But when **_**I**_** try to write stars, they don't show up TT so from now on, to show time has passed, I'm going to write in bold, STAR STAR STAR. The idea is from my friend Marcus yet again **

**And new chaps are gonna be a lot harder to write! I have 3 or 4 goin' on right now, and it's too much to update once a week. So now, if I can, I will update 2 times a month, for every fanfic. PLEASE DO NOT HURT ME. HURT KOPE. HE DOESN'T FEEL AS MUCH PAIN. **

**Kope- yes I do!D:**

**RocknKitty-shut up!**

**Right, now to ze story. Enjoy. **

Chapter 7

Earth, May 16, 2052. Approximately seven and a half months after Zera left to go back to Earth.

He sat at his kitchen table, hands in his face, and bills were scattered all over the table. He rubbed his hands through his brown hair, and placed them on the table, looking at all the bills. He sighed, for about the sixteenth time in ten minutes.

'_How I going to pay for all these bloody bills?'_ he thought.

The front door opened and shut, and he heard footsteps taking off shoes and walking into the kitchen.

"Hi Dad!" a voice said as the person entered the room. A young twelve year-old girl walked up to the man and kissed his cheek. She wore jeans and a yellow T-shirt, a backpack slung over her shoulder and a smile on her face.

"Hi honey." The man said kissing the girl's cheek in return. "How was school today? Good?" he asked tired.

"Yeah, it was okay…" the girl said looking at all the bills on the table. "Dad…are you okay…?" she looked at him worried.

"Yeah Susan, it's nothin'." He said giving his daughter a warm hug.

"Dad, I'm not little anymore." She said. "Please tell me Dad."

The man sighed and got off his daughter. "Well, work's been hard lately, but sooner or later _someone_ will need me to do something, I know it." He explained. "But…since I have no work right now, which means no money, so…"

"We have to move again?" Suzy asked.

The man sighed, and looked into his daughter's eyes. Her eyes were teal, like her mother's. He shrugged off the thought. "We might, but I _am_ doing my best. I'm really sorry Susan."

"But Dad, why can't you just try getting another job, instead of just being an archaeologist? Like, like work at Wal-Mart or something!" she asked.

"I can't hun…I already tried…" he sighed again. "Maybe someone will phone. Lots of places know about me, maybe they'll need me…"

As if on queue, the phone ran. The man smiled. "I told you." He said placing a hand on his daughter's head and shaking it. He walked up to the phone on the wall and answered it.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hey Steve! Sorry I'm calling late!" the caller said.

"Huh?" the man asked. "I'm not Steve. My name's Ark."

"Oh…wrong number…" the caller said. He heard them laugh on the other line. "Sorry!"

"No problem." Ark said hanging up the phone. He sighed and walked back to his daughter. "Wrong number."

"Well, maybe you're right Dad." Susan said with a small smile. "Maybe someone will phone. Who knows, maybe tonight someone will come and say they have a job for you!"

Ark smiled and sat back at the table. "You go get your homework done. I'll finish up here and then we'll eat, okay?"

"Kay' Dad." Susan said walking out of the kitchen. She turned her head back at the doorway, and her brown hair turned with her. "What's for supper tonight anyway?"

"Food." Ark said with a smirk.

"You always say that Dad." Susan laughed walking out.

**STAR STAR STAR**

They ate on the now cleared off kitchen table, eating a stir fry Ark had made.

"So, a month of school left, and then it's summer vacation." Ark said.

"Mmm-hmmm…" Susan said between mouthfuls of food.

"Got any big plans for this summer?"

"Dad, it's not even _close_ to summer yet!"

"Well, anything?" Ark continued.

"Well, when you get a job Dad, I wanna come with you on your expedition." Susan said when her mouth was empty. "That is if you go to study Aztecs, not like last time with Mayans."

"Why so picky?" Ark asked eating another mouthful of food.

"Because in June the teacher said we have to do a project on an ancient civilization, and I plan to do Aztecs."

"Following in my footsteps?" Ark asked with a smile.

Susan shrugged. "You've taught me stuff, and you got me interested in them. And you're already an archeologist too, so that's an added bonus." She gulped down some of her drink. "And you specialize in Aztecs too."

Ark shrugged. "You know I'm not _the best _archeologist Susan."

"Yeah, but how many kids have a Dad who can read and speak Aztec?" she smiled. "Only one in three thousand."

Ark scoffed, and picked up his dished, taking them to the sink. "Maybe 1 in a hundred."

"Still not a lot do!" Susan said finishing up her meal.

Just as Ark put his dishes away, the door knocked. Ark looked at his daughter, an eyebrow raised.

"I didn't invite anyone over." She shrugged.

Ark shrugged, and walked to the door to his apartment. He peered into the eyehole. He saw what looked like a business man, carrying a small briefcase. Ark sighed. He opened the door and the man straightened.

'Look, I don't want to buy anything." He said.

"Oh, I'm not here to sell anything Ark Rimbelsin." The man said. "I'm here on business."

Ark raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Yes, I'm here on behalf of Weyland-Yutani. Mind if I come in?"

Ark moved out of the doorway. "Why, yes, of course." They walked to the kitchen, and Susan was just putting away her dishes. She started washing them as Ark and the man walked to the table and sat down.

"So what does Weyland-Yutani want with me?" he asked.

"First, my name is Robert Parchkin." The man said, setting the briefcase on the table. "And Weyland-Yutani would like your help with one of our projects."

"Go on Robert." Ark said getting comfortable in his chair.

"We understand that you are a special archeologist, you specialize mainly in Aztecs." He said.

"I do. I have spent many years studying their religions, writing, and, I think I might be able to speak some of their language from what I have found in past expeditions."

"Yes, you are exactly everything we need for project." Robert smiled.

"What _is_ this project you're talking about?" Ark asked.

"It's very small, but it _will_ be good pay toward you, I promise." Robert said. Ark nodded for him to continue.

"Our scientists have been studying some of the ancient pyramids around the world, from Mexico to Egypt. They think that they have found connections between all the pyramids in the world, but aren't sure."

"So what does this do with me exactly?"

"We want you, with a team of other archeologists, explorers, and so on, to go inside an ancient pyramid." Robert said, leaning into the table. "You won't be doing too much: exploring the pyramid for special chambers, reading and recording the hieroglyphics, that sort of thing. And we want you to come with us, to ancient Aztec pyramids."

Ark's eyes nearly popped out of his skull. "What about transportation?" he asked, crossing his arms on his chest.

"Paid for by us."

"And _my_ pay?"

"Thirty thousand dollars."

Ark nodded, doing his best to keep himself from leaping up and dancing around the room. "That sounds good…really good…"

"Dad, what about me?"

Both Ark and Robert turned to Susan, who had stopped washing the dishes to turn to them.

"Can't I come too?" she asked.

"Well I don't know," Ark said, turning back to Robert. "Can she come?"

"Well, I, we, er, weren't expecting a child to come with us." Robert stuttered.

"I'm actually a pre-teen." Susan said matter-of-factly.

Ark smirked, and looked at Robert.

Robert sighed. "I'll call you tomorrow if she can or not."

"WHO-HOO!!!!!!" Susan yelled. "This'll be like the Spring Break we never went to this year Dad!" she immediately took off to her room after, talking to herself about how much fun she was going to have.

Ark laughed, and Robert smiled. "Does your wife want to come too?" he asked. Ark stopped laughing and frowned.

"She…she died when Susan was six…" he said. "It was in a car crash in Toronto, Canada. She was on a business trip…"

There was a small silence. "I'm sorry." Robert said.

Ark shrugged. "It's okay, all in the past, right? Ya gotta' move on." He gave a small smile despite the pain he still had inside.

"Right." Robert said. "I'll call you tomorrow and we'll get final decisions then."

"When will we be leaving for Mexico?" Ark asked, getting up with Robert.

"On the 20th. We'll be starting officially on the 21st." he said, walking to the front door with Ark. "I'll talk to you later. And we really appreciate you willing to do this for us."

"I really appreciate you choosing me!" Ark laughed. He said good-bye to Robert, and shut the door. "YES!" he yelled when he was sure Robert was gone. "SUZY! SUZY, WE'RE GOING OUT FOR ICE CREAM!"


	8. Chapter 8

**New chap. Woo hoo. I'm tired, and my foot kills, and I'm writing this. Yeah. And I still have homework . oh well! new chap's are far more important, aren't they?**

**AVP doesn't belong to me, Zera and other characters do (except the one named Outsider in chap 5 and a lil' in this one. That person belongs to Oracle Dragon), but the name Zera doesn't. Enjoy.**

Chapter 8

I was training by myself in the training arena. I preferred that no one came in and watched while I trained, so that was why I was alone. I was stressed out. We'd be there in days, a week and a half at most. I had spent a lot of time by myself in the past month on the ship. I still talked with Jek and Togen, but not as much. What I also noticed was that Rolk talked to me much more after our 'dispute' several months ago. I was growing fond of him, and we soon became better friends. But every day that I grew friends with him, we got closer to Earth.

I sliced my sword in the air, and right after the other sword in my other hand, as if an opponent was right in front of me. The Yautja didn't like to use swords when fighting very much, but I did, considering I was human and humans used swords to fight. Or at least they did. The swords were made from a non-burnable metal, just like the spikes on my boots, and were very light, but strong and sturdy.

I kicked the air and spun, my sword stretched out. If anyone or anything was there, they would have been sliced in two. I stood still, to steady my breathing, I sheathed one of the swords, and the other's point was on the ground, and I was leaning against it. I closed my eyes, still thinking that I'd be at earth soon. What if I didn't survive the hunt? What if Jek and Togen did, but I didn't, and they would blame themselves for the rest of their lives? So many questions were in my head.

I suddenly heard footsteps behind me, and I swung around, gripping my sword tightly. I had it stretched out in front of me, pointing at the person who had entered. It was Rolk.

"Hello Zera." He said, eyeing the sword pointed at him.

I put the sword down, point on the ground, and I leaned against it again. "I don't like to be bothered when training…or watched." I grumbled, eyes narrowed.

"I'm sorry then." He said. He walked right up to me to my side. "I've come to train too."

I gave him a glare. "Well, not until I'm done. I thought I told you I don't like to be bothered when training."

"You did. As did Jek and Togen." He said with a smirk. I glared at him even harder.

"What do you want? Are you really here to train?"

"Yes and no." he said. He faced me fully, as did I to him. "Jek and Togen told me you've been _'edgy' _the past month."

"Well I haven't." I snapped. "So now I suggest you just go away and come back later. I'm training!" I jumped back and gripped the sword, pointing it at him again. "Unless you want to train against me." I needed something to hurt besides the air. I needed something to take my mind off things.

Rolk looked both amused and sad. "Zera…let's just talk for a minute…"

"There's nothing to talk about!" I shouted. I shut my eyes to hold back tears and the grip on my sword loosened. I felt something warm trying to release my grip on my sword, and snapped my eyes open and looked. It was Rolk's hand.

I let go of my grip, and Rolk took the sword, sheathing it back in its hilt on my waist. "Zera…what's bothering you? Please tell me." Rolk said.

"It's…I'm…I'm just afraid…" I whispered.

"Afraid of what?" he asked.

"Afraid that I won't come back…that I'll die in the ritual…that Jek or Togen will die by my side…I'm afraid of them…" I shuddered.

"Zera…let me tell you something." Rolk said. I looked up at him towering over me. "You're a strong fighter, and an excellent hunter. You have skill, agility, strength, and wits. You've trained every day of your life; from the age you were able to wield a weapon. You'll do fine in the ritual, I know it. You just have to believe in yourself…do you understand?"

I saw the worry in Rolk's eyes and nodded slowly. He was trying to help me, I had to listen, and I did understand. And he was right.

"All right…" he said. He gripped my right shoulder tightly, smiling with his upper mandibles.

I grinned, and returned the gesture. "Thank you Rolk…You are a good friend." I removed my hand from him, and he did the same. I narrowed my eyes with an amusing grin. "Are you up to training against me?" I teased.

Rolk narrowed his eyes and grinned in his own way. "Always am." He withdrew his wristblades, as did I, and we circled each other.

"Steady out your arms, you need to be able to swing them at your enemy." Rolk suggested.

"I know how to battle!" I laughed. He let out a laugh, and we trained together for the next few hours.

I hadn't noticed that Jek and Togen had come into the arena while we were in the middle of our training. They watched as we laughed and swung our weapons at each other.

"He was actually able to brighten her up." Togen said, looking at Jek.

"Yeah." He smirked. "He was. Without getting severely beaten too."

Togen let out a small laugh. "I guess we owe him thanks."

"We do." Jek turned to Togen. "Come on, let's leave them be. We'll spoil their fun."

"Or more like Rolk's fun. He must be real happy right now." And with that, they walked out.

**MEANWHILE ON EARTH…(May 21)**

Ark fidgeted in his seat. He looked at Susan, who smiled at him. Then again, she had been smiling since they had left on the private plane about an hour ago. He looked in front of him, to the other five people on the plane with him.

"So…what do all you guys do?" he asked, trying to break the eerie silence. They all looked at him.

"Well, I'm Thomas. I'm a guide for the pyramids we'll be looking at." A man with wavy blonde hair said. He reached out to shake hands with Ark, and they gave a firm handshake. Thomas looked to be in his mid thirties or early forties.

"Oh, so you know about the Aztecs?" Ark asked with a friendly smile.

"Yeah, not a lot, but enough to get around, ya know?" Ark smirked and nodded. "What was you're name again…?

"Oh, sorry, it's Ark." He chuckled a bit. "What about you?" he asked a young woman with red hair.

"Cassandra, Cassy fer' short." She shook Ark's hand. She was chewing gum rather noisily, chomping up and down. "I'm a scientist for Weyland Yutiniti. Been on the job fer' three years now. Good at it too."

"I see…" Ark turned to the man next to her. He had messy dark brown hair, hints of black in it every now and then. He was sitting beside a woman with the same colored hair with more hints of black about his age, his arm wrapped around her neck. He removed his arm from her neck, offering his hand to shake.

"My name's George, and this is my wife Flora." He gestured to the woman he had been sitting with after shaking hands with Ark. "We're both archeologists."

Ark shook Flora's hand when she reached out to do so. "We specialize in Egyptians, we work together you see, but dipshit here wanted to do _'something new and exciting'_." She rolled her eyes to George. "Asshole didn't even bother to ask me first. Just signed up right then and there."

George only laughed. "She wasn't in the house." He said. "Wives you know? They'll buy all the clothes and furniture they want, without consoling you, and then when you do one _little tiny thing_, they freak out on you." He laughed again.

"Oh shut up you dick." Flora muttered, turning to the window again.

George scoffed. "Don't mind her language, she swears all the time."

Ark smiled nervously, afraid his daughter would catch on some unwanted habits from Flora. He turned to the last other person on the ride; a fairly old man with glasses and white and gray hair. "And you're…?"

The man turned to Ark, and smiled. "I'm Vick, just an old man on the ride. I'm a man of science." He shook Ark's hand. "And who's the fine lady beside you?" he asked, pointing his head to Susan.

Susan turned to everyone. "I'm Susan, but call me Suzy. No one but Dad calls me Susan." She looked to Ark with a smile.

"Ah, a young scientist in the making!" Vick chuckled. "It's good to see an interest in young people today. All they seem to be into is drugs and violence."

"Well, not me." Suzy held her head high with a wide smile.

"So where's your wife Ark? Couldn't come down?" Thomas asked.

"Yeah, does she do work like us?" Cassy asked.

"Well…uh…she's…not here…" Ark said, looking down a little. Suzy frowned a little and turned back to the window.

"Then where is she?" George persisted.

"Another place…a better place…" Ark shut his eyes and nodded. He hated bringing up this topic. Although it was years ago, he still hurt, and he couldn't force himself to love again. He wanted to, to find a new mom for Susan's sake, but he just couldn't find the right woman. No one out there was for him, or he just wanted his wife back again. He didn't know which one was true. Perhaps both were.

"Oh…" someone said. There was a silence. It was broken by the voice of the pilot.

"So how are you all doing? We'll be there in afew hours. Keep in touch." He was cut off just as fast as he began.

"So does anyone think we'll find anything cool or ancient in there?" Suzy asked, facing everyone again.

"Ha, fat chance. The pyramids have been searched and dug through for all their belongings. All that's left is the hieroglyphics and other ancient stuff that can't be taken out." Vick said.

"I wouldn't be _too_ sure…" Thomas said. Everyone looked at him. He had his arms crossed on his chest. "Forty-six years ago, a team of researchers went to one of the Aztecs pyramids, the exact one and location I don't know. The team went, and there were only two survivors. There are documents that say they saw _'large, black, serpent-like creatures'_, and a woman living in the pyramid."

"A woman _living_ in the pyramid?" Ark asked, and eyebrow raised.

"Apparently so. Crazy talk, huh?" Thomas scoffed. "A woman, living in an ancient pyramid, thousands of years old, and she was staying there all those years." He shook his head as he said this.

"So what happened to the survivors?" Suzy asked, deeply interested.

Thomas shrugged. "One went to jail, the other just had ta' pay for all the equipment lost."

"Are they still alive today?" Suzy asked him.

"I don't know, and besides," he said. "They were probably in it together, and made the whole thing up as an excuse for all team members to go 'missing'. I bet they killed them all for god knows what the reason."

"Stupid excuse, _'large, black, serpent-like creatures'_. Who the hell makes a story up like that? A five year old could do better!" Flora snorted.

"Still, who knows what we'll find in those pyramids…" Ark said.

"Maybe we'll find ourselves a livin' mummy!" Cassy laughed. Everyone joined in, and that ended the conversation.


	9. Chapter 9

**Everyone, I'm sorry to say, but all of my fanfics will be on hold for the next few days. I might not be able to get to a cpu starting tomorrow. The problem is something with my foot, and when I got home from school today I was limping and sobbing because of it. So all fanfics are on hold until I know what is wrong with my foot, hopefully X-rays tomorrow will tell me. I'll be lucky if I can update this weekend for one of them. Sorry again everyone. **

**-RocknKitty**


	10. Chapter 10

**New chap. Foot doesn't hurt so much, so there's a new chap. Still don't know what's wrong though **

**AVP doesn't belong to me, characters do, except for one, in chapter 5 and 8, that character belongs to Oracle Dragon. Idea of the story is mine too, but Weyland Yutiniti doesn't, so don't go thinkin' that. Name Zera doesn't either, but her character and personality does belong to me.**

**Enjoy, and as a precaution, future chaps will have swears in them, because of our most loved character Flora XD enjoy.**

Chapter 9

Ark entered his tent, carrying all his baggage and tools, and he looked around the tent. It was fairly big, the size of a room. Everyone's tents were this big, one room tents, enough room to fit everything they'd need on their expedition.

Ark looked at the mattress on the ground that would be his bed. He scoffed, and laid his baggage right beside it. They'd be starting their work tomorrow, so he had enough time to unpack everything, seeing it was only 3 P.M.

Ark stretched his arms in the air. He was happy to get out of that crammed plane. He yawned, and rolled his shoulders. Suzy was in the tent next to him, so he would be able to see her when he wanted to. That was good; he didn't want his daughter sharing a tent with some stranger that they both didn't know.

He bent down to his bags and started to take everything out. Already he was hot, seeing as they were now in Mexico, near jungle and the pyramids. He heard a knock from the outside of his tent, a wooden board attached to the tent for that very purpose.

"Come in!" he hollered, getting his bed neatly made. He turned to look who had entered. It was Thomas.

"Hey," he said with a warm smile and a small wave.

"Hi." Ark said, smiling back. He used his legs to stand up. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing much. Just seeing how you're doing." Thomas replied. Ark nodded, turning back to unpack his things.

"Look," Thomas said. Ark turned back to him. "I know it can be hard to be a single parent, and sometimes you just need to talk about it, so that's why I'm here."

"Huh?" Ark asked.

"You said in the plane that your wife died, and by the way you said it, you're still getting over the pain." He put a hand on Ark's shoulder, gripping it tightly. "So just tell me what happened, okay? I'm just here to help."

Ark was confused at first, but he nodded. "I've never really told everyone about it…so here it goes…" he sighed. "My wife, Elli and I met when we were teenagers, just fifteen years old." Ark began.

"We were kids, just meeting each other for the first time. So, we started dating. After the first date, we dated more, and we eventually became girlfriend and boyfriend." He started to sit on the ground, and Thomas did too.

"Then, a year later, we were still dating, when Elli told me she was pregnant with my kid. I took full responsibility, and helped her through the pregnancy. That's how Suzy was born." He paused to take a deep breathe.

"When we were old enough, we got married. Suzy was three years old. I finally was able to work as an archeologist, and Elli started being a lawyer. We bought a house, and income was good. Life was great." Thomas nodded.

"Then…it was three years later, six years ago…Elli was called to a case in Toronto, Canada. She left in a plane, and me and Susan waved bye from the airport. It was the last time we ever saw her happy and well.

"Two days later, I got a phone call saying Elli had been killed in a car accident, on a highway. A transport truck had rammed into her, head of her car. She was killed instantly by the force of the hit. Then things started to get bad. I wasn't able to make enough money. We started moving to apartments, to where we are today." He took a deep breathe as he finished.

Thomas nodded, and both started to get off from the ground. "See, it's good to talk about it, because then people can help you." He said.

Ark thought about it for a minute, and then nodded. "You're right. Thanks."

Thomas waved a hand. "Look, it's no problem. I'm a friendly guy, I help everyone." He leaned closer to Ark and whispered. "It's a catholic thing." Both men laughed.

"Born into your veins?" Ark joked.

"Exactly!" Thomas joked back. They laughed together again. "Well, what I can say to you is that you should move on, find another gal ya like. Start dating again, go to bars an' stuff. But don't pick up any hookers." Ark laughed at the last statement.

"You need to forget about the past for a moment or two, not completely, but enough so you can find someone else to love. Losing someone is never fun or happy, but the best thing you can do is be happy and move on. Think about it, would Elli be happy that you've been depressed for six years, and Suzy has no one there to be her mom?"

Ark thought about his words. "You know, you're right. I guess…I guess I've been a real dick…"

"Nah, you haven't been, just blocked out from the light." Thomas said. "Hey, when this expedition's over, we'll go on our own expedition and look for some hot babes for us to meet, okay?" he said with a wide smile.

Ark smirked. "That's in weeks at most you know."

"Ah, but do you know that I always keep my promises?" Thomas asked, raising his index finger. Both men laughed again. "I'll see ya later Ark. Remember, we start tomorrow, and dinner's at five, main tent!" He walked back to the tent entrance and walked out.

Ark smiled. "First friend in years." He said. He got back to unpacking his bags. Things were changing for him, after so many years, things were starting to brighten up.

**Right, short chap I know, but if I added something, it would mess it all up. Besides, some stories' chapters are real short at times, while at other times they're HUUUUUUUUGE and LENGTHY. Sorry it took awhile to post. Next one will be longer and better see ya all later! I think my foot's starting to heal! Still don't know what's wrong **

**Hey, like Alien? Predator? Humans? Read my friend Tyrammafar's fanfic "The Cyrosyl Theory". It's awesome! please read it! He needs reviews for it! It's great!**

…

**No new chap until he gets at least 5 reviews! yes, I'm cruel :D lol, see ya all later. You can beat me with baseball bats later when I return XD**


	11. Chapter 11

**I….LIVE….AGAIN!!!! (jumps into room with kope trailing behind) HA HA! I'M ALIVE! I LIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE!**

**Kope: Right when we all hoped you were gone for good **

**XD hey everyone! I bet you're ALL GUNNA KICK MY SORRY ASS FOR NOT BEING ON, RIGHT? YEP, I THOUGHT SO! XD well, you can all kick my ass for being so busy, lazy, and getting obsessed with another series of show. Like I said last chapter, you can all beat me with baseball bats XD **

**Anyway, I re-read my fanfic from were I left off, chapter 9. So, it's time for chapter 10! THE BIG 1-O:O XD here it is, hope I can remember where I was. And please excuse me if this chapter sucks, I'm still trying to remember all of the fanfic **

**Chapter 10**

June 3rd, 2052, Mexico

"Hey, where's the light?" someone said in the darkness.

"Did it die out again?" another voice asked.

"Hey you guys, why are you working with no lights- OW!" another person shouted in the darkness, after the loud sound of a _'WHACK!' _was heard.

:What happened?" someone asked in concern.

"MY SHIN! SHIT, MY SHIN!" the person who had entered the room shouted.

"Oh, I think I found the light!" a girl's voice shouted. In a moment the light turned back on, followed by the rest in the room turning on after. Susan was seen behind one of the large lights in the pyramid, a cheeky smile on her face.

"Someone unplugged it…" she said laughing a little.

"OW! Could've…told me earlier! Now my shin's bruised!" In the entrance of the pyramid room, George was hopping on one foot, holding onto his right shin. In front of him, not even a foot away, was a two foot tall Aztec statue.

"Well it just went off when you came in!" Susan continued to explain.

"Yeah George, give the kid a break and come help me with this." Flora said. She was standing by a wall with hieroglyphics on it, studying it while holding two books.

"Susan, check this out!" Ark's voice was heard from the other side of the room. Susan rushed over immediately, and crouched down with her dad.

"What is it Dad?" she asked, trying to see what was in his hand.

"Look." He said. He showed her an ancient gold coin, dusty with dirt and faint engravings on the old metal.

Susan gazed at the coin. "Cool Dad…where'd you find it?" she asked.

Ark pointed to a small area near the wall that had been dug out. Afew bricks had been dug out too, and were scattered near the dirt spot.

"Cool…." Susan said. She looked at her Dad again. "Do you think there's anything else there?"

"Why don't we take a look?" Ark asked with a smile.

"Great!" she said. She grabbed a small shovel and duster to look for more ancient relics. Just as Ark was about to follow his daughter, a voice beckoned him.

"Ark! Ark, can you come over here?" the voice asked.

Ark turned his head and got up. "What is it?" he asked walking over to Flora and George.

"Take a look at this." George said, still holding his leg somewhat. Ark looked at the wall before them, an eyebrow raised.

"What is it?" he asked again.

"Can you read these hieroglyphics?" Flora asked, eyes fixed on the wall.

Ark looked at the wall more carefully, trying to decipher the ancient codes. His eyes grew slightly. "No, I can't." he said after a short while.

"Neither can we." Flora said. Ark looked at her quickly, and then slowly back at the wall.

"Well Ark, what kind of language do you think this is? If you can't read it, it's not Aztec-" George asked.

"And if you can't read it, it's not Egyptian…" he finished George's sentence.

"What about the other civilizations you study? It looks like both Egyptian and Aztec a little and possibly more. Could it be Mayans?" Flora asked.

"No, no. If it was Mayans I could read it too. But this…you're right. It looks a little like Aztec or Egyptian hieroglyphics, but..." Ark trailed off.

"It's not." They all said united. They all continued to look at the hieroglyphics before them, hieroglyphics made of lines and dots.

**STAR STAR STAR**

It was dinner time, 4:30 P.M, and everyone was gathered in the main tent. It wasn't as full tonight, seeing as most of the archeologists and other scientists had left the site.

As everyone gathered around the large table, talking amongst themselves, they heard a bell ringing. Everyone turned to the head of the table, were there before them stood Robert, in a white business-suit like clothing.

"Well Everyone, now that we have your attention, I would like to tell you all about our progress on this project." He said loud and clear for everyone to hear.

"We've all been here now for two weeks, and in that time we have made many records of everything in the ancient pyramids here. Because of all your work, mankind will be able to know much much more about our ancient ancestors, the Aztecs."

Cheers were heard throughout the table, and a few people toasted glasses with one another.

"And, I would just like to announce the members that will be leaving tonight, an hour following dinner. Group 6, studying the only Mayan pyramid here."

Cheers went around the table again, and Group 6 seemed to shine with pride. They had uncovered another mystery locked inside the pyramid. An ancient corn commonly used by the Mayans as they had found out.

"So, like the other groups that have left in the past three days, they will be leaving. I'm sure we'll miss them all." Robert continued.

"Tonight, there will only be Group 7 left, along with a few wildlife guards and myself. In two days Group 7 will be leaving, seeing as they are just wrapping up their progress in the Aztec temple. All artifacts and such will be brought back by us tonight again, and tomorrow, leaving no helicopters in the area. But of course, the wildlife guards will have their walkie talkies with them, so if anything happens, we should be here in mere hours, depending on the call. And with that, I wish everyone a good meal!"

Cheers went around again, and everyone helped themselves to the food on their plates.

"Hey, Ark." Cassandra said from the other side of the table.

Ark looked at her. "What?"

"Tonight we're all going to be going back into the pyramid, so we can all take a look at those hieroglyphics you, Flora, and George found."

"Why tonight?" Ark asked.

"Because tomorrow, we're all gunna be separated again like today, and we'll never get another chance to check out those walls. So we're going to go deep inside it tonight, 8:00, and see what we can all find out about those hieroglyphics. Vick said he's gunna be able to help us a lot, since he's bringing his laptop." She explained.

"Right, I'll meet you guys there." Ark nodded.

"Be there at quarter to, okay?" Cassandra verified.

"Right." Ark nodded again, and continued eating his meal. Beside him, Susan was eating hers, and was only pretending not to her the whole conversation.

**MEANWHILE…**

I looked at the stars and planets through the huge window, and wondered about each one. Even though this was my first time ever seeing these galactic wonders, deep down I had a feeling that said this was familiar, almost like home.

I sat on the cold metal table-like surface in the head of the ship; a huge window and a laser beam the only main parts of the room. I had my knees pulled to my chest, a usual sitting position for me, and I rested my head on my knees, watching the space go by as our ship sailed on.

'_I'll be there soon…'_ I thought to myself. _'I'm almost there, and the hunt is going to begin soon.'_

Then, I saw it. It appeared from behind a planet, and I saw it; Earth. I gazed at the blue planet, and I held my breathe and sat still. The sight of it scared me to the bone, but also brought excitement for the hunt. In three hours I'd be there most likely. That wasn't a lot of time to get ready and prepare myself, and discus with the others. But something kept me stuck were I sat as I looked at the foreign, yet familiar planet.

"A beautiful planet, is it not?" a deep voice said behind me. I jumped and flipped around to see who was there. It was the Elder, and he was gazing out the window like I was, and he was in full armour.

"Elder!" I gasped somewhat, and bowed my head.

"Did I frighten you Zera?" he asked amused, and slowly walked up to me, his red cape gracefully flowing behind him.

"Well, er, yes Elder." I blushed embarrassed. He let out a small laugh.

"It's alright Zera. But you might want to keep more alert during the hunt; it would save your hide!"

I smiled. "Yes Elder, I will." The Elder stood beside me and the table, and gazed out the window with me.

"It is a beautiful planet, any Yautja would agree." He continued, and spoke almost like he was in a trance.

"Yes, almost as beautiful as our own." I said. The Elder nodded and looked at me.

"Should you not be preparing yourself? You will be departing within the next few hours."

"I should, but…I wanted to see it, from out here…" I said. I looked at it again.

"You fear the hunt, don't you?" he asked looking at me still.

I hesitated before I answered. "I do Elder. I don't want to fear the hunt, hunting is how I was raised, but…it's not exactly the hunt I fear…it's…"

"The prey. The _Black Serpents _as the humans call them."

I looked at the Elder. "Yes, I fear the prey. I'm afraid that they'll kill me, or Jek or Togen. I couldn't bare to see them die, but I know that if they lived, and I didn't, they couldn't stand living without me. They would blame themselves for it."

"So you want to forfeit the hunt, while you have the chance?" he asked, fully facing me.

I held my breathe for a moment, thinking over my answer. I looked at the window, concentrating at the planet, remembering that I had once come from there, I was born there, and my parents had died there. Then, I smirked and narrowed my eyes when I had it. I looked at the Elder again.

"No, I still have those I need to avenge, because of those cursed creatures. I have a score to settle, and no one or no_thing _is going to stand in my way!"

The Elder smiled and raised his head. "You'll do fine in the hunt Zera, I can promise you that. Now, go and prepare yourself for the hunt!" he encouraged me.

I got off the table and stood on the floor. "Yes Elder!" I said, bowing my head, and ran off to find Jek and Togen.

The Elder turned and watched me leave, his cape flowing gracefully again as he moved. He smiled as he watched me leave.

**(trumpets are playing) WHOO-HOO! I DID IT! FINALLY AND YES! WOOT! I hope you liked this chapter guys, can't say when the next one is up. I'll try working on my other ones, once I reread them and stuff! SEE YA! ;)**


End file.
